User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) New Strategy I have a new strategy and would like you to review it (and then add it because im lazy). I call it "Corner strategy." it involves going to the corner of a boss's range to sort of "out range" the boss. It only increases the distance of the attack and hopefully the enemy attack stops or disappears. It seems to work only in full water areas and fish bosses that use mines (it works on sub shrine too!). it possibly can be used on other underwater bosses and flying bosses too ( you might need to combine the bait strategy for that). So try it out and see if you like it. I also used that strategy when I am playing with my 3 Priest + Sniper team. This is pretty good. You should make an article on this and let other users improve it. Ivan247 03:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know though, Ivan. Even thought it is more than simply being far away from the boss, it revolves around outranging it, so I think it would better be placed as a "sub-strategy" in the outrange strategy page. ZoshiX 04:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) well, maybe it should right under the outrange strategy with a little indent like this (for some reason i cannot tab) Ownage777 20:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) spaces don't work either???Ownage777 20:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Is not unceserry!!!! I created this debates because I would the Wiki are perfect but I would more debates!!!!! The poisoner 12:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop trying to change everything here... 12:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The debate for Mask already ended, so moaning here is simply useless. For Tree and Wave, their consensus are long built, so debates are not necessary here. I would have assumed good faith on you, but your behaviour simply removed the right for me to do so. Ivan247 13:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) In addition, I finally discovered that you are starting debates merely because you just want to change EVERYTHING in the wiki to what you like, while ignoring consensus or truth. You even made a French wiki to made this more serious. Such behaviour is NOT how a wiki runs and is simply unacceptable. Ivan247 13:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) comment please? are you going to comment on my new strategy for SR? comment please? are you going to comment on my new strategy for SR? Ownage777 00:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) whoops i made two Okay, Ivan... I just updated the image so I can use copy-paste for future projects. So, "axe" it away! HankGuideDude 15:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll get To Work Later... I'm sick and need to get off the computer, so I'll finish the adoption stuffs later. Ludicrine 21:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. I also agree that too much computer usages actually harms people. Ivan247 04:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Listen to this! Pascal stole all of the pet ideas into "their" wiki! Is there anything to do 'bout this?? HankGuideDude 16:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Ludicrine has finnaly lost his marbles... Well, I'm NOT an admin there so I have NO control over there. Maybe ask Poisonshot to do so.Ivan247 04:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE HELP! I just lost my mind. Do you have clearance to ban Pascal5333? He stole all the ideas from my Adopt an Enemy and posted them on the French Wiki as his own. LD 16:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Petz You can haz jur petz nao. LD 16:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Lvl 10 Ivan, I don't think that they'll ever get to Level 10 items. After all, since they keep the the level number in a 3x5 box it would be very difficlut to write get a ten in there. Oh, and isn't there a Level 4 Explosion's card already?-- ''page/ '' 13:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) In fact, after some SC viewing, I think they'll only reach LV 8. Well, some of us are really creative and created level S. Ivan247 13:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Party I can use your Hartred image for 1 or 2 image for my big party? :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The image is NOT made by me. Please ask Ludicrine, the creator of this image, for permission. Ivan247 14:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The Double Swordsman I like this idea, but can you use the word "Dual" instead of "Double"? Because it's shorter.. kind of. HankGuideDude 14:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's OK. I may consider about this. Ivan247 14:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Double Sword Great idea!But I think Beamsword more fitting than laser sword.The poisoner 15:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) My new idea I need a list!This is for my new class, the torchman. Weapons *Torch *Burning Torch 1 *Iron Torch 1 *Burst Torch 1 *Spark Torch 1 *Poison Torch 2 *Ice Torch 2 *Helium Torch 2 *Purple Fire Torch 2 *Fire Flashlight 3 *Iron Flashlight 3 *Burst Flashlight 3 *Spark Flashlight 3 *Poison Flashlight 4 *Ice Flashlight 4 *Helium Flashlight 4 *Purple Fire Flashlight 4 *Choose 5-6 *Choose 7-8 *Same of other all. *Beam Torch for 9-S. The poisoner 16:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Your New Class is awesome! Your Dual Swords Man Class is awesome. I wish that class is on the real game soon. Speddos 19:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I want Ha55ii to put it in the game for real. Speddos 19:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I think me also, but I think a miner appear.The poisoner 23:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC)